


what we didn't see

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, the wedding we don't talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Hmmm could you do a prompt on what we didn't get to see at the wedding when they started making out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we didn't see

As Mickey surged forward Ian pulled back, half expecting the older boy to head butt him. He was surprised when he felt Mickey’s lips on his and his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him in close. As they stumbled back into the little room behind the door They clawed desperately at their clothes, Mickey ripping his suit jacket off and then pushing off Ian’s coat off.

Wrapping his hands around Mickey’s thighs Ian hefted the smaller boy up onto on of the tables so they were the same height and continued kissing him until the were both short of breath. Mickey’s hands went to their pants while Ian sucked on both his middle and index fingers to get them nice and slick.

The redhead’s pants were only pushed down as far as necessary, exposing his ass to the cool air of the room, while Mickey pulled his down far enough to have them hanging off one of his legs.

Pulling the dark haired boy’s shirt down enough to suck a hickey onto his shoulder Ian slipped his two fingers into Mickey, only moving them for a minute or so until Mickey sank his teeth into his neck growling,

"Fucking now Firecrotch." Rolling his eyes Ian lifted Mickey up and guided himself inside the thug, thrusting in and out a few times. Groaning the dark haired boy squeezed his thighs to pull Ian into him closer and nipped his ear whispering,

"C’mon Firecrotch. Like you fucking mean it." Biting it harder he laughed, which turned into a moan as Ian really started pounding into him. They scrambled on the slippery surface of the counter, holding on to each other tightly as Ian fucked Mickey within an inch of sanity.

As the older boy tried to wrap his fist around his dick to jerk himself Ian smacked it away and growled,

"No. You come from this or not at all." Mickey smirked at the challenge, and tightened himself momentarily around the redhead, causing his hips to stutter lightly. Regaining his rhythm Ian gripped the other boy’s hips with a bruising force, punching moans and grunts out of him with every thrust. 

Reaching for Ian’s face the thug pulled him in close and reattached their lips, moaning into it as they sucked on each other’s tongues before pulling away and gasping,

"Oh fuck yes, right there! Right fucking there!" Ian grinned and bit down on Mickey’s shoulder as he continued his efforts to hit where Mickey was talking about. Apparently he did it right, because not even two thrusts after Mickey was there, dick twitching as he spilled over his stomach and their thighs.

Ian smirked as Mickey panted into his mouth, chasing his own orgasm until he was coming too, balls deep in Mickey as his cock spasmed. As their breathing stuttered back to normal Ian pulled out and rested his forehead on Mickey’s just resting there, breathing the same air as the other boy for a moment before he backed up and pulled his pants up and adjusted himself back into his clothes. 

Mickey laughed for a moment before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, handing it to Ian as he righted his own clothing and said,

"Goddamn Gallagher, I oughta get you pissed off more often."


End file.
